


How Long To Wait

by corhahale



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Prom Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, that went-”</p><p>“Perfect."</p><p>Lucas asks Maya to the prom but does everything go to plan, like it was supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first Girl Meets World fic and I'm not sure about it but I've had this idea stirring around for about a week and I finally busted the fic out! This fic is actually inspired by a vine I saw, which I will link at the end notes but basically when I saw it I instantly thought of Lucaya and I sincerely apologize for the summary, I can't write one to save my life.
> 
> But anyway, I really hope you enjoy!

Lucas finally worked out how to ask Maya Hart to their Senior Prom with three days to spare until the big event.

He had been feeling the pressure to come up with something for weeks, as the rest of the senior body were paired up. It’s not like he wanted to go with anyone else other than Maya but asking her was something different.

Ever since Middle School, they had had a subtle tension hanging above them like a cloud; they both ignored it and continued to be they way they always had been; Ranger Rick and Short Stack. The only difference since they were fifteen, was now they spent more time together. Whether with Riley, Farkle and Zay or just walking home together, which mostly lead to days in the park or one of them coming to the other’s apartment for hot chocolate, before meeting their group at Topanga’s.

And in that time, Lucas learned so much more about the girl, who was amazingly talented but totally unconfident in her abilities. A girl who had so many cracks in her armor that when she let one be repaired, she could shine the brightest smile, that Lucas could never look away from when one appeared; Especially if he was the cause of one.

He thinks, he may have loved her for a year without even noticing until she kissed Josh on the cheek at his birthday, a couple of weeks ago. She hadn’t meant anything by it, but for Lucas it just sent off all the bells and whistles in his head and before he knew it he had crushed his plastic cup in his hand.

Lucas told Zay straight away looking for any kind of idea what to do. When he told Zay, he looked like an angel was singing. He hollered and whooped as they walked home that night;

“You worked it out! I’ve been watching you two like an eagle and I think she’s known for a while but you,” Zay gives a slight eye roll before continuing,

“You, Lucas Friar, are incredibly blind. But hey, this means you can ask her to prom!” Zay grinned, while Lucas paled. He hadn’t even thought about it till now and now he’s in love with a girl, he might have loved for more than a year, without realizing until an hour ago.

“You didn’t even think about prom, did you?” Zay asked and Lucas was already shaking his head, trying to stop thinking but all he could think was Maya dancing someone other than him. Or even worse, her sitting alone without a date because he didn’t know how to ask her.

“Lucas, my friend. Looks like we’re going to have go to the lady’s man of New York.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, the banner could be better, but will work. Class without Riley, so no high pitch screaming or fainting as you wanted and a speech that you should have let me write-”

“Farkle.” Both Lucas and Zay effectively cut Farkle off and lifted their eyebrows at his pout.

“Okay, fine I concede. Well, it seems everything is in place. Are you sure you don’t want to lead with ‘Hello Lady’ because from experience it's a crowd pleaser and I-”

“Farkle!” Again, Lucas and Zay cutting him off. Lucas felt sick to his stomach. What if she didn’t want to go to prom with him? What if she was already going with someone? Maybe it would be easier to just see how things turn out at the event. He could probably ditch this ridiculously embarrassing plan and just see how things go.

“It worked on Riley. Okay, Freak face, let's get this show on the road!” Farkle beamed and placed a hand on Lucas’s shoulder, smiled toward the door. Lucas stilled for a moment, thinking of why he was doing this.

_Because you love her and you only realized two weeks ago. Because she’s probably kept it to herself. Because she’s probably been waiting for you, because she didn’t want to rush you. Because you want to make a display of your love so she knows how much she matters._

_Because she deserves it._

Lucas took one last deep breath, before he was turning the door handle to a class of people making smoothies with his two best friends barreling in behind him. Nearly everyone in the class stopped what they were doing to look at the three of them, only one person took no notice of him and it only made Lucas smile.

She was across the room next the window, with her yellow headphones in, chopping some fruit and putting it into a blender. She was completely oblivious to him even being in the room, only in her own world until her partner, Darby, jabbed her in the gut while looking at Lucas in complete open mouthed shock.

“What the- Lucas?” Maya had ripped her headphones out and now was staring at Lucas with tension in her jaw and something else that Lucas couldn’t really describe, which nearly made him bolt from the classroom.

“What’re you-”

“Mr Friar, what’s going on on?” Maya was beat to the question on everyone’s lips by the teacher who had narrowed eyes at the him.

“No need to worry, Miss. If you could just spare us five minutes, that would be really appreciated.” Lucas gave his best Texan smile and the teacher quickly nodded at them, which is how he found himself in front of Maya with a bouquet of sunflowers and on one knee. It took him a while before he looked up to Maya’s eyes that were intensely staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Better get on with it, Sundance because you folded the banner with wet paint on it, so all I see is a mess of brown.” Maya gestured to the banner and Lucas turned and nearly laughed his butt back to Texas. Farkle had put some much work into the banner and Lucas could see the exact moment Farkle thought of destroying Zay, because he was the one who said the paint would be fine.

Lucas got up and looked back at Maya, who was biting the inside of her cheek, to keep from laughing as his friends whom had dropped the banner and were now sulking in the corner. Lucas saw the way her face was lit up with laughter even though she hadn’t even sighed out a breath of laughter and he couldn’t believe it took him so long to realize what was in front of him this whole time.

“Maya Hart, I have always thought of you as the girl I had the shortest relationship with and for a long time, I thought that would never change,” He saw Maya’s posture change within the second he said it and he started regretting not starting with ‘Hello Lady’ and letting Farkle write his speech,

“But two weeks ago, I realized that I had been thinking wrong the whole time. That I shouldn’t think of you as the past because when I think about my future, I can never imagine anything but you being beside me.” Lucas settled again on his knee and grinned at Maya’s small smile that had spread across her face.

“So, Maya Penelope Hart, a long descendant of a May Clutterbucket, the Shortest Stack of Pancakes and the only Blonde Beauty I want to know, would you do this Ranger Rick, Huckleberry Cowboy, Sundancing Hop-Along, the pleasure of going to prom with him?” Lucas peered up at Maya and saw a beautiful grin flowering over her features.

She pulled him up by the collar before releasing him and simultaneously stepped closer so only he could hear her. She lifted her chin up to look him directly in the eye and he saw it; one of the cracks in her armor healing and one of her life changing smiles being entirely Lucas’s doing.

“You forgot Ranger Roy.”

“That was a fun day.”

They both smiled at each other, Lucas waiting for the answer he already knew and Maya was just being happy that some of her hope was doing her some good rather than disappointing her.

Maya tiptoed and grabbed Lucas’s collar again to shorten him to a height so she could whisper in his ear;

“I suppose I’ll go with you, Mad-dog. But all those names you called me are really lowering my street cred so I’m going to have to do something drastic.” Maya smirked and plucked the sunflower’s from his hands and before anyone could stop her they were being blitzed up in the the blender next to her.

A collective gasp went around the class, even the teacher looked affronted by the use of her blender. Maya kept on smirking and stopped the blender just as Darby was running out the class.

“What’re you doing, woman! He just poured his heart out to you!” Zay jumped up from his seat and screeched as Lucas dragged Farkle and Zay from the class with a massive grin. He nodded at the teacher, who looked more bewildered at the sight of his grin than anything else.

“Oh and Maya!” Lucas called across the room and watched Maya turn with a grin of her own and a lonely sunflower next to her on the bench. Lucas grinned wider and blew her a kiss, after tipping his imaginary hat to her. She laughed and caught the kiss before putting that in the blender as well.

Then he heard footsteps behind him and before Lucas could move, Riley bursting past him and halting to a stop in the middle of the class. She pointed at Maya with a slight glare but one of her ‘I know I was right’ smiles.

“Bay window. Bay window in how many hours we have left of school.” She huffed out the sentence before dragging Lucas, Farkle and Zay out the class behind her. Once they were outside she skipped down the hall, leaving Lucas bewildered at the developments. Bewildered but over the moon with Maya's answer.

“Well, that went-”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://mayafrairhart.tumblr.com/post/133560329442/sunnyisboring-imagine-your-otp) for the Vine inspiration and [here](http://mayafrairhart.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr, where you can request fics or just talk to me. Or both!


End file.
